Recorded Memories
by Senaraine
Summary: AU Yullen. Allen Walker was the best assassin of Walker Corporation, now he lives alone trying to find the lost memories of his past that had been wiped away when he was younger by the person who had taken him from the streets.


AN : This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me what I can improve on but no flames please.

* * *

"_Are you sure about staying here Moyashi? You know you could always move in to my room in the dorm? I'm sure Daisya won't mind." a black haired man asked speaking to the other beside who had brown hair while the both of them briskly walked up the flight of stairs. _

_It's Allen, Bakanda!" the other immediately retorted. They walked past the group of men smoking in the corner and walked along the corridor of doors on either side until they reached a door that read '140'._

_Both were good-looking but in very different ways. The younger of them with short brown hair that almost reached to his shoulders and had eyes that were of a silvery grey that sparkled. His childish face giving the impression of him being younger than he was supposed to be and seemed to be of British origin. The other had long black hair that was currently tied up in a low ponytail, with eyes that when you looked close enough, was of a dark sapphire blue and seemed to be Japanese. They both looked to be about eighteen or nineteen._

"_Yeah, but I don't want to trouble you two, besides I'll be only staying here for one day, then I'll be visiting Mana tomorrow, besides I'm sure this place isn't as bad as it looks."_

_The black-haired man looked down the corridor at the teens who were smoking distastefully and then sighed, "Why do you have to be gone for two whole weeks then?"_

_The other smiled, "You know Mana misses me a lot, after all I only get to see him once every year and I'll be seeing Leenalee and Komui too. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Komui and Leenalee will be glad to see you too, and Leenalee told me that Lavi and his grandfather might be coming too! You haven't seen them for a long time and I'm sure that they all miss you."_

"_Che! If the baka usagi's gonna be there, I'm definitely not going. He'll just be a pest, and anyway Tiedoll asked me to live with him for the holidays along with Marie."_

"_Oh yeah……I forgot about that." Allen grinned sheepishly. "You miss them though, right Kanda?"_

"_As if!" Kanda turned his head away but Allen could see the slight blush that was on his face. Allen looked at the watch that was on his wrist. _

"_It's getting late, I'm gonna have to sleep now to prepare for leaving early tomorrow." He then looked down, blushed and smiled, "I'll miss you…"_

_Kanda rolled his eyes and placed his hand gently on the other's face. "Me too…and I love you."_

_Allen looked up, his eyes opened wide in shock, before replacing it with a smile brighter than ever before. "Love you too." He rose on his tiptoes and pressed his lips lightly on the other's before rushing into his temporary home, face red as a tomato. Kanda stared at the closed door for a few minutes before slowly walking away from the dilapidated hotel._

* * *

Two young men briskly walked up a flight of stairs, past the group of teenagers smoking in the corner and walked along the corridor of doors on either side until they reached a door that read '238'.

"Are you sure he's living here? This place is so filthy that I doubt he's living here, seeing that he's lived in luxury all this time while being with the company and what makes you so sure that he'll help us anyway? You know that he betrayed us after all, what's stopping him from killing us instead?" One of men fidgeted nervously, although his face looked calm, his eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling inside of him.

"Of course I'm sure, and don't worry he won't kill us, not after he sees what I've got anyway. Besides, the "Fourteenth Noah" isn't normal like the others, I've heard from the higher-ups that he's trying to find out about his past, since he was the first that the company experimented on, the one where we took a human and turned that person into a Noah by placing marks on him that will transform him into a Noah, instead of just implanting the memories. Earl-sama supposedly took him in when he was found in the streets, wiped away the memories of his former life and turned him into a Noah. Unlike the others, he's not trying to kill himself or running around berserk killing everyone in sight and more importantly he's the only Noah compatible with Innocence. We think it's because he has something or someone out there to live for which made the Innocence accept him, and the clue to finding out what or who it is is inside this." The other man who by now was clear that he was the leader of the two took out a tape from his coat pocket, waved it in the air before putting it back where he had previousy took it from again.

The door in front of them suddenly slammed open, barely missing them by inches. A man with snow-white hair and who had a red scar running down from above his eyebrow to his cheek who looked to be about twenty-two years old strode out, his right hand on his left wrist which had a black glove on it, was stretched out towards the two men. "Speak or I won't hesitate to kill you." His eyes flashed dangerously, the colour of hardened steel now whereas before it was a liquid silvery grey.

"Fourteenth." The man who had explained the situation to the other earlier acknowledged him.

"Walker."

"What?"

"Walker. Allen Walker. I've found out my real name and would appreciate it if you call me by it and not just by a number."

"Walker!" the man chuckled, incredulous. "I can't believe you named yourself after the company."

"It has nothing to do with that!" Allen growled out. "And assuming you know my status in the company I used to work in, you guys must want something, tell me before I get impatient and decide to shoot you where you're standing."

"Show us your marks first, and while you're at it, your Innocence too. Earl-sama's orders, so don't protest."

Allen's brow twitched in annoyance and he raised his hand to sweep off his fringe, showing the scar of a cross on the middle of his forehead as well as a red star that now could be seen was joined with the red line that had been visible earlier at the top of his left eyebrow. His right hand then proceeded to take off the black glove on his left hand, and in a bright flash of green light, revealed the skin of the arm that was as black as coal and the fingertips to be long razor-sharp metal claws. "Happy now?" Allen drawled and with a flash of green light again, the arm now normal but was still black with a slight tint of red, slid the glove back up his left arm.

"Good. Now, we have a proposal for you, if you agree to this job, we'll hand over something that I'm sure is of great importance to you." The man reached into his coat pocket and took out the tape.

Allen's bored face immediately changed to one of shock and indecision, his hands twitching, wanting to snatch the tape from the man's hand. After a long while, he sighed, "What is it that you want?" and gesturing with his head, invited the two men to enter his room. They sat on the only couch that was in the room while Allen leaned afainst the wall with a grim expression.

"As you know, the Noahs were all released into the streets a few years ago in a rush to get rid of all of them due to the lack of funds the company was receiving and also because the project was taking in too much money. Unfortunately, most of them are starting to go berserk because of the particular memories implanted inside them, killing anyone they chance upon, and the company is offering you a great sum of money to clean them up. All of them."

"All of them? Even the ones that are still sane? How do you expect me to just kill all of them, not to mention that all of them are gonna be hard to track down, and some of them like the eldest child Road Kamelot is more powerful than me! Ask some other person instead, I'm not going to do this, killing people without a thought, it's despicable!"

"Tracking them down will be no problem for you, we already have a list of the places that each individual Noah often hangs around that have been collected from our spies that have been watching them. As for Road Kamelot, our inspectors have noticed that she is losing her powers and as a result is weaker than before. Those sane Noah will sooner or later go berserk or insane anyway due to the memories implanted inside them. You, the only Noah that has Innocence will not and the fact that you have Innocence will make it all the more easier for you to take them down, any other person might be killed while doing this. Are you sure you want this on your conscience?

Allen grimaced and shook his head. "Good." The two men stood up and headed towards the door, but before the leader of the two opened it he placed the tape in his hand on the floor and slid it towards Allen.

"Just keeping to the agreement." He muttered and strode out with his subordinate following after him. Allen stared at the open doorway for a few seconds, before walking towards it and slamming the door shut.

The man who had stayed quiet all this while sighed in relief then murmured, "I thought he would have been more violent than that."

"He can be and he grew all the more dangerous after he betrayed us, but before he did, he used to be the light of the place, he trusted everyone there you see at that time, and one could always see him walking around with that bright smile of his. He had a great amount of determination in him and that cheered everyone up. He got along well with everyone and whenever he was given a job to do he would complete it without fail. He was one of our best workers, and I would even say that he was the best of all the Noah.

"You seem to know him well." The other man said dubiously.

"I thought I used to, we all did. Let's go. We have to report to Earl-sama that he has agreed to do the job." The two men walked out of the building, got into a car, and drove off.

Up in Allen's apartment, he was lying down on his bed, watching the television, he had pushed the tape into the cassette player earlier on and was now watching what had been recorded on it.

"Lavi! Stop that! Ouch!"

"Aww…come on Allen, stop recording stuff on that video-tape recorder of yours and come join in the fun. We're all waiting for you at the beach, Mana too."

Allen's face lit up, there was that name again! The name that kept appearing in all of the recordings. The person whose face never came up yet name was uttered all the time, was he his brother? Cousin? Or even hopefully maybe father? Well, whoever he was, he was obviously someone precious to him. So far from all the recordings that he had collected, he knew that he had two best friends in his past, a girl named Leenalee who seemed to be a really nice girl and who had a brother named Komui and Lavi his other best friend who he thought seemed to be someone that could be really annoying at times but otherwise quite fun to be with. He had found out his name in one of the earlier tapes, where Lavi had recorded him playing poker with Leenalee and he had naturally recognized the younger version of himself.

Allen lowered his head onto his pillow, before closing his eyes, listening to the voices that played on in the tape, his face content for the first time in a few days.

AN: There, all done! Hope you all enjoyed reading that. Thanks and inspiration goes to Charmkeeper for allowing me to borrow the starting point or plot from her fanfiction "Federal Artificial Intelligence" which is a Tsubasa Chronicles fanfiction. Next chapter might be up in the next few weeks probably, or if I have time maybe next week since I have a one week holiday. If you have any questions, feel free to pm me and I'll reply them to the best of my abilities. And again please review! Thanks!

_Flyte18_


End file.
